What Tomorrow May Bring
by Snapdragon1
Summary: This is story is going to be about the Gundam Pilots kids that they didn't know they had.


Disclaimer: No I don't own Gundam Wing. I really, really wish that I did though. I do own the characters that I created.

I would also like to thank Lady Saturn (aka C-chan) for all the help she gave me. She helped me to create some of the characters you will be reading about in later chapters.

Some of the characters maybe ooc. 

What Tomorrow May Bring

By

Snapdragon

AC 198

Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft and Sally Po were busy talking when the door to Noin's office suddenly flew open, banging loudly against the wall. A very furious looking Relena Peacecraft, Trista Serrano, and Hilde Schbeiker stormed in. Hilde slammed the door behind her. 

"What's the matter with you three?" Noin questioned, even though she had a good idea of what was bothering the three angry young women.

"What's wrong!" Relena sputtered angrily as she made her way over to a chair and sat down. "I'll tell you what the hell is wrong! I've wasted almost three years of my life chasing after one Heero Yuy and all for nothing! That is what the hell is wrong!"

"We all know you have liked Heero ever since you meet him, but what does that have to do with Hilde and Trista being angry as well?" Sally glanced at each of the girls seeing how angry they all were.

"Heero, Duo, and Quatre told us that they were seeing some other girls and to leave them alone. They said that they wanted nothing to do with us." Trista said looking incurably sad from where she stood leaning back against the wall. Her pale blue eyes filled with unshed tears. 

"What about Wufei is he seeing someone to?" Sally demanded.

"He wasn't there so who knows." Hilde grumbled as she walked over to the window to look out. 

"When did they tell you three this?" Noin felt sorry for the three of them. Relena and Hilde have been after Heero and Duo every since AC 195. Trista's been after Quatre for the last three months with no luck so far.

"An hour ago maybe two at the most." Relena said sighing sadly. "They could have been a little nicer about tell us."

"I'm so pissed off at Duo I could gladly choke him to death with his damn braid." Hilde growled as she stood there looking out the window.

"They could just be saying that so you three would stop chasing after them." Noin said trying to calm them down. Relena, Hilde, and Trista all turned and glared in Noin's direction.

Before anyone could say anything else the door went flying open for a second time in less than an hour. Anya Petrovich came hurrying into the office her red hair flying out behind her.

"What's the rush Anya?" Trista asked looking at her friend who plopped down on the floor trying to catch her breath.

"I was on my way here to see if I Noin knew where you all of you guys were." She panted slightly trying to catch her breath since she all but ran down the halls to get here. "I do have one question though. Just who the hell where those girls with the gundam pilots?" Her green eyes sparkled with furry.

"Wh... what girls?" Relena stuttered slightly.

"The guys where leaving with some girls as I was coming into the build. One of them was holding hands with my Trowa. I didn't leave Russia for Trowa just to lose him to some one else!" 

"I guess I was wrong about thinking that they were just saying that to get you all to stop chasing them." Noin mutter in a low voice.

"In cases like this there is only one thing to do ladies." Sally said getting up from the chair she was sitting.

"That would be?" Trista questioned for where she was still leaning against the wall. Her arms crossed over her chest a slight pout to her lips making her look younger than she really was.

"We're all going to go out, get drunk off our asses, and forget about the guys for one night at least." Sally grinned wickedly at them.

"Count me out. I just want to go home and relax and put my feet up." Noin grinned as she patted her round stomach. "No drinks for me for at least another two months."

"But I thought you could be our driver." Sally teased.

"No way, I plan to take a long soak in the tub when I get home."

"Just don't get stuck this time." Relena said laughing. Feeling slightly better at the thought of going out. Noin just grinned.

"Everyone meet at my place in say about two hours. That should give us all time to get home and get ready for a night out." Trista said, her face brightening up somewhat.

**********************

"Come on Quatre cheer up." Duo said.

"I just feel bad about hurting the girls like that. They really did like us a lot."

Duo sighed he had not meant to upset his friend when he had just blurted out about their girlfriends to Relena, Hilde, and Trista. His violet eyes lighted up as an idea came to him. "I know we'll have a guys night out. We'll go out, have a good time, and just forget about the girls for the night."

"I guess it couldn't hurt to go out for the night." Quatre said not sure if he would like Duo's idea of a night out. "As long as Trowa, Wufei, and Heero are going."

Trowa gave a slight nod of agreement. A slight smirk appeared on Wufei's face. "I'll go only if Duo can talk Heero into going as well." 

Everyone turned to look at Heero as they waited for his answer. "Fine."

"We had better get going. Remember we told our girlfriends we would give them a ride home after work." Quatre said grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

***************

Sally smiled as she pulled out the green leather mini skirt and metallic green shirt out of her closet. Glad that she had went ahead and bought them.

Laying them neatly out on her bed she went and took a quick shower and got dressed. Grabbing herself something quick to eat she headed out the door to Trista's home.

***************

"I bet if Heero saw me now he would change his mind about going out with me." Relena said as she studied her reflection in the mirror.

She was dressed in a dark blue bare-back, hip-hugging dress with a plunging neckline. She felt like a completely different person dressed like this.

**************** 

Hilde walked over to her stereo system, turning it way up and walked over to her closet to get out the outfit she planned to wear. She pulled out a red sleeveless midriff shirt and a pair of tight fitting black leather pants.

After getting her shower, dressing, putting make-up on, Hilde headed out the door. It didn't take her to long to get to Trista's house from where she was staying.

*******************

"What to wear. What to wear." Anya muttered as she searched throw her closet. "Damn, I don't know what I want to wear."

Closing her eyes Anya reached for a dress and pulled out a teal colored low-cut minidress. Taking her time she slowly got dressed and put her long fiery red hair up on top of her head, letting a few strands hang down.

******************

Trista grinned as she dressed in a short, slinky, black velvet dress. It wasn't very often that she dressed up in something like this. As she finished putting on her make-up and styling her medium length blonde hair, the doorbell started to ring.

"That must be them." She said as she made her way down the stairs to the front door. "Come in, come in."

"So which club are we going to go to?" Relena asked when everyone was finally seated in Trista's living room.

"How about going to the Starlight. I've wanted to go there ever since it opened up last month." Hilde cried excitedly.

"That's fine with me." Relena, Sally, and Anya agreed.

"All right, the Starlight it is then." Trista said jumping out of the chair she was sitting in. "Lets get going." They all walked out piling into Trista's car.

"Don't they look familiar?" Relena asked from where she was sitting in the front passenger seat, looking at the car they were passing.

Anya quickly glanced out the window towards the car and waved as they speeded by. "They should. It was the guys after all."

"Anya! If it was the guys then why did you wave to them then?" Hilde yelled. 

Anya just shrugged her green eyes filled with mischief. "I wanted to see if they would recognize me."

*************

"Crazy onna driver!" Wufei grumbled under his breath as a car speeded by cutting in front of his car.

"Hey, wasn't that Anya waving in the back seat?" Duo asked curiously.

"I don't think so." Quatre said from the front seat.

"Oh well." Duo said with a slight shrug. "Lets go get something to eat before we go to the Starlight."

"You should have eaten before we left, Maxwell." Wufei growled.

"Oh come on Wufei, please." Duo whined.

Wufei sighed knowing Duo would just keep whining if they didn't go get something to eat. "Of all the injustice." He muttered under his breath.

***************

"To a night of forgetting!" Hilde stated as the others chorused "Damn Straight!"

"What type of drink is this?" Anya asked. "It tastes good."

"Amoretto Sours." Hilde said as she took a drink of hers.

"This was a great idea Sally." Trista said already starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

Relena nodded in agreement, guzzling the rest of her drink down. "I need another."

"I want to go dance. Lets go." Sally said in a slurred voice.

"Yeah." Relena slurred with a goofy grin on her face, already half drunk.

All five swayed and stumbled out onto the dance floor, dancing with people they didn't know, with each other, and by their selves. Relena couldn't quit laughing as the guy she was dancing with ran his hands up and down her sides.

"This beats sitting at home being depressed over a guy." Trista yelled.

**************

"Damn!" Duo cried as he, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei walked into the Starlight.

"What's wrong Duo?" Quatre yelled to be heard over the loud rock music that was playing.

To be Continued......

Don't you just hate when this happens. Well I have to be going. I hope to have more typed up soon. Please let me know what you think about it.


End file.
